Go to the Top!
Go to the Top! is the 7th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo. It is also the 1st track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo Kai. Lyrics Kanji= 言葉に出来ない　スリルが動き出した 願いと迷いが　交差する聖地（ばしょ） 瞬間　逃がした奴が　手放した光 この手に引き寄せて　掴み取りたい 不確かな時代の中で　たった一つ輝くのは 此処で生きる　自分がただ　信じた夢 果てしない夜明けは　もうすぐそこにある この背中を見失うな　ついて来ればいい 暗闇に輝いた　星の光を忘れない 勝利へ続く旅は　終わる事を知らない Go To The Top! ギリギリ感じる　際どいGameがいい 風さえ止まった　静寂の中 カウントダウンは　すでに始まっている 新たな伝説は　此処で生まれる 高い壁ほど越えた時　景色が良く見えるから 俺は飛ぼう　恐いものは　何も無いさ 無限の自由は　自分で作り出せ 光と影　放ちながら　駆け抜けて行こう 揺れ動く日々の中　変わる事ないこの気持ち 探してる場所　目指し　すべてを今越えろ Go To The Top! 果てしない夜明けは　もうすぐそこにある この背中を見失うな　ついて来ればいい 暗闇に輝いた　星の光を忘れない 勝利へ続く旅は　終わる事を知らない Go To The Top! |-| Romaji= Kotoba ni dekinai SURIRU ga ugoki dashita Negai to mayoi ga kousa suru basho Shunkan nigashita yatsu ga te banashita hikari Kono te ni hiki yosete tsukami toritai Futashika na jidai no naka de tatta hitotsu kagayaku no wa Koko de ikiru jibun ga tada shinjita yume Hateshinai yoake wa mou sugu soko ni aru Kono senaka wo mi ushinau na tsuite kireba ii Kurayami ni kagayaita hoshi no hikari wo wasurenai Shouri he tsuzuku tabi wa owaru koto wo shiranai Go To The Top! Girigiri kanjiru kiwadoi Game ga ii Kaze sae tomatta seijyaku no naka KAUNTO DAUN wa sude ni hajimatteiru Arata na densetsu wa koko de umareru Takai kabe hodo koeta toki keshiki ga yoku mieru kara Ore wa tobou kowai mono wa nanimo nai sa Mugen no jiyuu wa jibun de tsukuri dase Hikari to kage hanachi nagara kake nukete yukou Yure ugoku hibi no naka kawaru koto nai kono kimochi Sagashiteru basho mezashi subete wo ima koero Go To The Top! Hateshinai yoake wa mou sugu soko ni aru Kono senaka wo mi ushinau na itsute kireba ii Kurayami ni kagayaita hoshi no hikari wo wasurenai Shouri he tsuzuku tabi wa owaru koto wo shiranai Go To The Top! |-| English= I was moved by a thrill that can't be made into words A holy place where wishes and hesitation intersect with each other The light that a guy who missed the moment let go I want to draw it closer and get it for myself The one thing shining at uncertain times is the dream merely believed by me who lives here Endless dawn is only a little further Don't lose sight of my back, you only need to follow me Don't forget the light of the stars that shine in the dark A journey leading to victory knows no ends Go To The Top! A risky game that let's me feel on the edge is good Inside a silence where even the wind has stopped a countdown is suddenly starting A new legend is born here Because the view is good after getting over a time resembling a high wall I'll fly, there's nothing to fear Create the infinite freedom by yourself Run through while emitting light and shadows These feelings won't change in swaying days Aim for the place you're searching, exceed everything now Go To The Top! Endless dawn is only a little further Don't lose sight of my back, you only need to follow me Don't forget the light of the stars that shine in the dark A journey leading to victory knows no ends Go To The Top! Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics